


This is Halloween

by Noctomata



Series: Crybaby Holliday Specials [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alcohol, Anniversary, BDSM culture, Bondage, Childhood Trauma, Dead Parents, Emotions, Halloween, Halloween Special, Hard childhood, Holiday, I guess one chapter of underage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, Sex in a Car, Slash, Stress, Strong Language, Timeline, fears, sensitive topics, teenage parties, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata
Summary: An eight part story with our favorite couple from Crybaby. (The Crybaby Halloween Special!)Every story starts somewhere, but what about the parts of it that are left behind? Follow the path of that opens one day each year to land of the dead memories and visit the childhood of Allen and Lavi. Pass for their teenage years and follow the next stops through their relationship until their now.Trick or treat, Crybabies.[S P O I L E R  A L E R T]  If you haven't finish Crybaby, this special will spoil you the end.





	1. Trick or Weep

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be an eight part story. Starting with Allen's childhood and then Lavi's. The story will walk us through selected moments of their lives of significant Halloween's until they reunite and their story becomes one.  
Please, be aware that not everything in this special is sweet and pumpkin spice, but it also depicts part of their existence that might not be too nice.  
If you ain't up for a little angst, please skip to Scream. The sixth part of the tale. From there onward the story focuses only on them as a romantic couple and there's a full NSFW chapters that require no explanation.  
Unlike Crybaby, this stories form part of the character but have no direct connection between them. Only the fact that tragedies are also part of our lives and perhaps, will let you understand their development a little more as you see them personaly.

It was a nice wine. The blend was just as Dionisius demanded; the fat bastard sitting on his cloud as he was served and adored. Exactly how he wanted to live his life. A dream c o me true.  
The spice of the liquid backing up elegant tannins that were fully integrated into the ripe black fruits; the acidity of it keeping it fresh. Everything in it slithering behind his palate as it flooded his throat, condensing the aroma to conquer his nose from inside and out. A blessing that coated his taste and gave him an almost spiritual experience as it  exorcised the bitterness of the cigarettes he couldn’t live without. Or maybe he could, but he just didn’t want to. It wasn’t like it was an addiction or something. Of course not. He could quit it whenever he wanted to…. right?

He smiled as his red, long hair was pushed behind his shoulder. His companion murmuring against his skin. The lights were off, and the night was young; his plans going to perfection, until…

-Is…is that your kid? –At first, her words sounded like a joke that was planned to extend the foreplay. Not that he minded, but as any man, he had his limits…and that game was played for  _enough time_ . But then, as her expression transformed from a mischievous smile to a worrisome frown, he allowed his ideas to settle and his temperature to cool down; tracing her stare to the door of his room. Trying to identify the source of her discomfort. 

-What? –

The light sneaked inside the bedroom timidly, the yellow like spilled beer. A mix of exhaustion, anger and frustration knotted harshly over his tongue that clicked; recognizing the fuzz that was the white hair of the child he fostered. His steps were silent and Cross exhaled, feeling a rush of heat as he stood away from Anita. Whom, like a lady, was quick to pull her clothes up and fix her hair as she smiled to the brat who unknowingly, decided to ruin their perfect night.

-Master? -His voice was just like a girl’s and the man wondered if he would ever grow pass that or if he would always remain  that way . 

-Yeah, what is it? -The kid flinched at his answer and he rolled his eyes, standing up. The black-haired woman shot him a deadly stare, but he remained  i n his position, ignoring her to raise his eyebrows to the little  cock-blocker. Waiting for an explanation that was worth his time. 

-Uhm…It’s…It’s Halloween. -The volume was barely a hint and he started looking in his pocket for a cigarette, already uninterested. His fingers reaching the packet in the one on the inside part of his jacket. The lighter made a clicking noise and he finally walked towards Allen; whose hands were tight around a neon orange pumpkin that honestly…he didn’t have a clue where he got.

-Talk properly, brat. -He scolded him while pulling a drag. 

-It’s…It’s Halloween, Master. -He repeated a little louder. His eyes fixed on the carpet.

Cross tried to reason with himself. There was no reason to get upset. He was a kid and kids…well,  _kids were kids_ . It was unreasonable to get pissed off because those gray eyes were avoiding him and yet…

-And? -The silver let space to his black pupil that quickly traveled to his face. If just for a second. 

“_It’s not like I ever hit him. He has no reason to be afraid. What is it now?”_

-I…I wondered if…-

-“ _Wondered”? _ In past tense. So, you  _don’t_ now? -Again, Allen shifted  i n his place. His hands starting to sweat. 

-I  _w-want_ to-to know. -A stuttering that made him inhale and consume a considerable part of his cigarette to try and conjure patience. Some satisfaction knowing he made him correct himself. -Are-are we going trick-trick or trea-treating? –

Stammering was something that got  on his nerves at well. It was hard to understand him and if that wasn’t enough it also made him irritated  by his failure to pronounce the words. How hard could it be to ask a  _damn_ question right? 

- _Trick or treating_ ? -Marian looked over his shoulder, Anita waiting as she looked at the brat, kindly. -It’s already late, Allen. –Finally, the silver haired raised his gaze. Two mirrors that shined with the crystal of the pleading tears. As he stared back, Allen licked his lips and swallowed, his arms now around the pumpkin. Hugging it against his chest. A spooked mouse. 

“_Spooked?”_ And idea came to him. A way to salvage his night. _Inspiration_, from the gods that he was supposed to be among of.

-You know what happens to kids that stay up late? –

Allen shook his head, giving a few steps back as he got closer. He noticed then that he was wearing a pajama that one of his dates gifted him. A white onesie that had a hoodie with two little bear ears. The idea of that being his costume almost making him laugh.

-Come on. I’ll take you to your room and then I’ll tell you, ok? -He turned to the woman after picking up Allen. Something that he did to move him faster more than showing him affection. -I won’t be long. I’m putting him to bed. –

-Yes, of course. -She answered smiling. The short part of her hair moving like a curtain, the rest being held into a ponytail.

Cross closed the door and felt Allen eyes fixed on his jaw. Something the child did when he was nervous. Also, something that he did that  _also_ annoyed him.

He dropped him on his bed and tucked him in, his ward waiting without a word for his explanation. The man knew he didn’t  _have_ to explain it to him. He could just tell him  _no_ and that shall be enough for him to obey him. But he knew Allen by then, and was sure that, no matter how crudely he talked to him, he would still try to ask again and again  _why_ . And that  _ **surely** _ , would  _ **ruin** _ his night. 

-Look, I didn’t want to tell you but there is a ghost outside in the streets. -Allen’s eyes opened wide. The pumpkin beside his pillow, his hands pulling the sheets to cover himself  to the nose. -You usually go to sleep early, so I thought I wouldn’t have to tell you because you were a good kid. But now that you insist…I have no other choice, brat. -He sighed, dramati c to the action like a signed confession of a true murder story for a child. -You know…once upon a time, there was a woman here in this land. She had three kids and a husband that she loved very much. But one day, she found out he cheated on her; do you know what that means? –

Allen shook his head timidly, looking for the cat plush he carried everywhere. Pulling it out of the pumpkin.

-It means that he started seeing another woman, because his wife  _bored him_ . Anyway, this hurt that lady’s heart and she decided that he would have to pay. His sons looked a lot like his husband, and she couldn’t stand that, so she drowned them while they were asleep. Killing them. -The cat was now covered too, and Cross tried hard to hide his imminent laugh to see the little one so terrified. -Then, when he arrived home, she attacked him and killed him as well, cutting his throat with a kitchen knife. And  lastly , feeling dead in life after what she ha ve done; she committed suicide in a nearby river. -Outside the wind howled and Allen closed tight his eyes until the noise ended, tears on the corners that crawled into his long eyelashes. -But her ghost felt regret. As she knew her kids did nothing to die like that. In the afterlife, she searched for them to hug them, to apologize…but she couldn’t find them. Their spirits far away from her as they died without sin. So now, many years later…that woman roams these places at night; looking for little kids that won’t sleep early. Because only bad kids would be up at this hour, Allen. And she wants to take them to replace her dead sons for kids that can stay with her…-

The crashing noise of what Cross imagined was a trash can being attacked by a  raccoon , pulled out a muffled scream from Allen. Whom curled into a ball under his covers, shaking.

-I’m asleep! I’m asleep! -He said, his breathing a harsh and accelerated in-an-out that could only be understood as panic. 

Cross smiled, covering his mouth to not laugh out loud.

-Well then! You heard him lady! You can’t take Allen; he is sleeping already! -He said loud to the nothing. Knowing that would be enough for him to believe the supposed lady was being told to go away. Marian got up the bed after patting the kid’s back, ready to continue his mildly romantic evening sure that  there  wouldn’t be more interruptions from his part. A nice laugh as a Halloween’s extra. -Goodnight, brat. –

“_Trick or treat, kid.”_


	2. All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi loves Halloween and with his grandfather busy and with parents away, he has to find someone to take him trick or treating.  
A knock at any door, say the deal, get the goods!  
Isn't that simple?

-Take me trick or treating. -The old man turned to face his grandson. 

He was wearing a pair of red pants and a sweatshirt of the same color. His little tennis-shoes as well. On his left he carried a plastic pitchfork and on his hair two pointy horns that were supported by a black band that hid in the middle of his locks. He had a badly painted black  mustache and a goatee, and he stared as the kid presented him his bag; his defiant and different colored eyes pushing his  wish on him. 

Had he spoiled too much his daughter’s son?  _Maybe_ . But…wasn’t him just  _adorable_ ?

-Ain’t you forgetting something? -He asked him, the child standing straight. Just like his father taught him to address people. His gestures marked and soft; his eyelashes thick and long.

-_Fine._ _**Please**_, take me trick or treating; Panda. -The elder rolled his eyes. 

Some kids call their grandfathers  _pops, _ _Dada_ _, gramps,_ or even  _papa._ But his grandson?  _ **No.** _ He called him  _ **Panda.** _

-I’m busy, Lavi. Why don’t you ask your mother? -The little redhead started munching his cheek, a habit he hoped for him to get rid of as he grew. He then inflated both of them, making a pout as he stared to the ground, visibly upset. 

-Mom and dad are still at that dumb dinner. And I want to get cand y . If you don’t take me now, all the big kids are going to eat them all. –He shook his cloth bag in the air in whipping waves. The felt moving slow as the air entered it. Slow motion like gravity missed a point.  
A controlled tantrum of a kid that was taught that crying got him nowhere, since it was impossible to understand him. The tears in the back of his words but never on his face.

-Do you even know what’s being celebrated, Junior? -There was not such thing as meaningless moments. Everything an opportunity to teach him something. As he always told him. A defining sentence that would stick with Lavi until his adulthood.

-Yes. -A proud answer with an equally proud smile. -It’s about the Devil’s birthday and he wants us to have candies! -He raised his pitchfork and his grandfather stared at him for five seconds trying to understand and give sense to such outburst. 

-Where did you got that, brat? That doesn’t even make sense. -He took his hand, the bag handle passing to his small arm; and guided him to the living room. Sitting him beside himself. -Hallows Eve is a really old tradition, and It’s about our people. Its real name is  _Samhain_ . Some people think it means “The end of Summer” and others agree that means “Assembly or reunion”. Anyway, Lavi, Samhain had three distinct elements. Firstly, it was an important fire festival, celebrated over the evening of 31 October and throughout the following day. –

Usually, kids his age would be bored with such explanations. They wouldn’t care about when started or what it was about. If the candy was free, they wouldn’t pay attention to anything else. But Lavi? No. Lavi was an exceptional child. Blood of his blood and the only son of his only daughter.

And he cared. Oh, he really did.

His eyes were fixed on his face and his mouth was a little open, like those times he stared at television when his favorite program was on. He stood as still as he could and never once interrupted him unless he had a doubt  about  what he was listening. Always passionate about history and the reason of the things that were already there.

The old man kept going, trying not to smile; filled with pride and endearment.

-The flames of old fires had to be extinguished and ceremonially re-lit by druids. It was also a festival not unlike the modern New Year's Day in that it carried the notion of casting out the old and moving into the new. To our pagan ancestors it marked the end of the pastoral cycle; a time when all the crops would have been gathered and placed in storage for the long winter ahead and when livestock would be brought in from the fields and selected for slaughter or breeding. But it was also, as the last day of the year, the time when the souls of the departed would return to their former homes and when potentially malevolent spirits were released from the  Other-world and were visible to mankind. -A tiny gasp that he understood as “ _ghosts!” _ Reminded him that he would have to talk with Lavi about the family… _peculiarity_ , someday. But not then. He was too little…too far away from that. -To protect themselves from those spirits, the Celts created menacing faces out of turnips and left them on their doorsteps. Adding a lit candle to the hollowed-out face. But Halloween 'trick or treating' seems to have been a Druid ritual of collecting eggs, nuts and apples from the individual homes of the community…-

-Why would anyone want eggs instead of candy? -He had the bag over his head now, still attentive to his story but unable to remain motionless. The energy of being young, cracking inside him like lightning.

-Back then there wasn’t candies like now, Lavi. –Even when he wanted, he didn’t laugh. Trying to teach him that there weren’t any silly questions, but only questions that deserved to be answered. No matter how the question  _per se_ made him feel.

- _ **WHAAAAAT?** _ **!** -The redhead pulled the bag down, covering his ears and his eyebrows. The  mis matching irises wide, disbelieving; his mouth opened. 

-That’s right. -At the next room the sound of books falling made him look over his grandson’ s head ; a teenager supporting  himself  at the  door frame while he rubbed his  forehead appearing. Making the small one look as well. 

-I’m sorry sir, I fall asleep and Lavi…-As he walked into the light the old man noticed how he also had a horrible  mustache drawn, as well as some glasses and a detail here or there that he figured were words. 

-It’s fine Alistair…If you don’t have any plans tonight, would you mind taking him trick or treating? -He pointed to his kid with the extended palm, whom decided to pull his head out of the bag at last. -I have a lot of things to do and he seems not to understand the concept…-Lavi snickered at Crowley’s painted face, showing him his tongue. 

-Uhm, yes. For sure. -Crowley addressed at the redhead, watching him struggle to fix his horns. His attention to anything that wasn’t a story like a shooting star with a hurry. A second and it was gone. -Are you ready, Junior? Do you want help? –

The child ran towards him as soon as he got rid of the bag. Holding his friend’s arm and hanging from it, pulling him down; almost making him fall the moment he reached him. Lavi’s grandfather felt a little pity for him. He knew his grandchild was a lot of work and even when he was only eighteen, Alistair looked tired 99% of the time. Babysitting not being his preferred career. Yet, he’ ve always smiled to Junior brightly. Standing without reproach everything he did to him. He was a family friend and if he was honest with himself, one that he was more than grateful to have. 

-Nice costume, Crow! -Lavi laughed, finding his way to hang from his neck so he would carry him. -Hurry up or the others are going to get all the candies! –

-I don’t think that’s possible, buddy. -Crowley compelled to his wishes and as the eldest pointed to a mirror near the door, he tried to get rid of what he realized now…was permanent marker over his skin. His reflection half the level of done he really was. - _ **Lavi,** _ what have I told you about drawing on people’s faces? -He rubbed again and again but the ink barely got smudged on his pale face. 

-You fell asleep while we were talking! Is not even my fault. Now hurry! -The taller sighed as Lavi moved  i n his arms  like he was some sort of farm horse. Turning to the exit. 

-We will be back at ten at most, sir. -He said as the child screamed in excitement; picking the bag from his grandfather’s hands. 

-Thank you, Alistair. –And after a wave, both disappeared into the night.

  
  


But peace and quiet lasted very little when he was submerged in his work. And it was exactly ten with twenty-two minutes when the doorbell sounded yet once more. The buzzing a permanent noise of an annoying person that must spent his time glued to it, for it didn’t stop until he opened it. 

There, his eight year s old grandson offered his open bag, already filled with candies, making it hit the floor with its weight. An act of weightlifting for the redhead picking it up. 

-Trick or treat! -He stated. Crowley behind him, his face now cleaned. Only a fade shadow of the ink on it. 

-Lavi! You can’t ask for cand y in your own house. -His hands were over his tiny shoulders and Junior looked up to him with his eyebrows furrowed. The way his face was, making them touch.

-Why not? The rules are ringing the doorbell and saying the phrase…and I did. So, Panda owes me. –He pointed to his grandfather; waiting for his reward.

-Well…uhm…-It had logic, and the dark-haired teen looked cornered as he tried to think in an excuse; not finding any. -Well, because…-

The oldest bookman blinked slowly, trying to moist his tired eyes. 

Silently he walked a few steps inside his office, pulling three books out of a shelf and depositing them in the redhead’s bag. 

-There. You got your treat. Be sure to read them. –

-Ah! All of them for me! Thank you! -He rushed upstairs as soon as he got them, his face lit with the wonder that only kids can perform. Only stopping halfway to look at his teenage friend. -Thank you for taking me for cand y , Crow. Here… -His little hand offered a few candies from the stair railing, three or four that were all he could fit in his hands; but that for him were as many as a million. A handful of his riches that Alistair took with both hands, smiling. 

-Thanks Junior. I had a nice time with you. –His accented had thicken since the year he spent back in Romania, with his  grandfather ; the Panda noticed. 

-Yeah, me too. You should come tomorrow. Maybe I’ll give you more of my candy. But only if you tell me the story of…  _Po-Povestea Iui Harap-Alb_ …Did I say it right? –

-Yes Junior. Very good. -Crowley affirmed him without a doubt. -I’ll tell you the story then, but only if you get a shower and go to sleep now. –

Lavi nodded and after telling both goodbye, he bolted upstairs as fast as his heavy stash of candy allowed him. 

A blink and he disappeared. A thud that his grandfather knew by memory, mean ing that he had tripped again with the hall carpet. Few seconds later the door being slammed behind him, still unaccustomed to his own strength at pulling or pushing things; signalizing his arrival to his private chamber. 

Alistair had his eyes on the ceiling, probably worried about Lavi. His grandpa sighed and patiently, waited for him to face him; offering him a book as well. 

-Oh, thank you, sir! –Eighteen years and yet, he still had the expression of a timid toddler. A flashback and perfect copy of when he had to take care of Crowley as a kid.

-Happy Hallows Eve, Alistair. Don’t forget to leave a light on your door. –

A fair warning, because oh, how the ghosts liked to knock on lives rather you liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
A little explanation about Lavi's love for history and his family. Did you ever wonder what happen with his parents?  
Anyway, I'm here to tell you about the story Lavi asks for to Crowley. It's a tale of a prince that after a test of courage he is sent to marry a princess, passing different adventures and dangers with the help of his friends, until the princess has to revive him, everything ending well. In reality is about two cousins that get married but that Crowley never specified.  
https://www.romania-insider.com/index.php/romanian-classic-tales  
You can check it there!  
Dressing up characters is possibly my favorite thing to do on Halloween stories.  
Anyway, very different raising from Allen's, as you can see. Hopefully it wont be long until they find each other.  
November 1 it's still a celebration for me so, I'm still a little busy, but Ill take time to time to upload this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Hallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful for what you wish for.  
Sinners for saints and saints for sinners. As hallow as it can be before everything gets burn to the ground.  
Wasn't it a nice party?
> 
> [Sort of mild mentions of prostitution i guess, nothing graphic, but sure uncomfortable.]

October 31 st meant nothing by then. Just another day in a 365 calendar with tons of work and a lot of stress for a fifteen years old. 

It wasn’t that Allen didn’t like Halloween. On the contrary. Sometimes he even tried to spend time doing some chores near the windows to see the kids in costumes and the other teens, like him, going to wild parties he was never allowed to. 

And besides, the next day, all Halloween candy had an amazing discount that permitted him to get enough supplies to last him until his birthday. So hey, the best out of the worst, right?

He was washing the last plate at the sink, his sight lost at it as he thought absently in how fun would it be to go to a party and have fun with everyone. Far away from there. He would wear a pretty costume that would leave everyone staring in awe and they would compliment him until he couldn’t bare it anymore; a smile on his face that would threat to break his skin. He would laugh and drink and do something stupid yet hilarious that would give him years and years of a perfect anecdote to tell at other reunions, getting him a nickname special enough to erase his awkwardness and make him popular among others. And maybe, if he was lucky… he would meet a special someone and they would kiss at midnight, promising to meet again when the stars aligned…

- **ALLEN!** -The plate slipped but he managed to catch it at the last second. His fingers red as he did it way stronger than it was needed. His heart gave a twirl up to his throat and fell again, landing at the top of his stomach like it was a safety net. Bouncing one or two times before it started beating like a hiccup, in painful intervals that created a white noise inside his ears. A gasp with it that made him bit his lip hard and close his eyes, knowing that if he opened his mouth before breathing, a scream would be let out as an answer. And that wasn’t something he was willing to allow…if he wanted to keep the peace with his stepfather.

- _You scared me_ , Master. -He mustered after letting the air out between his teeth. -What is it? –

- _Well_ , you didn’t answer the  _ **first ** _ hundred times I called you. -Allen closed the tap and after putting aside the dish, he dried his hands in a cloth that was always hanging from one of the drawers handles. -I need you to shower, we are going to a party. –

His words made him smile in disbelief. A lack of sense inside the sentence.

- _What_ ? What party? -On his hair a plastic diadem that he moved to push his hair back again. His sleeves up to his shoulders and sweat over his forehead that he tried to dry on the shirt without breaking eye contact with Marian. Alert to his movements. He didn’t want to cross through the door, the redhead standing there, towering with that imperative vibe that always made him nervous. Forcing him to have a glass of water, looking for some time for him to leave his position and let him through. The idea of passing close him keeping him on edge.

- _ **A party** _ . A costume one. So, hurry up. I asked someone to be here and help you with yours. So, you better be ready when she arrives. -

  
  


It was too good to be real, Allen thought. But still, ten minutes later he was showered and waiting in his bathrobe, expecting for that alleged person to deliver the goods and be the fairy godmother he always dreamed about.

But Allen wasn’t ever that lucky. As he would figure out later in his life.

The doorbell sounded and for the first time that month, Cross was the one that opened the door without shouting for him to do it. A girl, at least five years older than him went through; her hands busy with two bagged outfits that he guessed, were their costumes. 

-Yo’ Cross! -She greeted nonchalantly as her shoulder bag complained. Barely able to close with how full it was. The content a mystery, but the pumpkin shape fitting perfectly for the day.

-Road. -The tallest addressed, taking the hangers from her hand in a clean movement. 

She looked around, registering the place in a top to bottom eye movements that made him feel under a scanner.

-Is this Allen?! -The stranger squealed the moment her eyes found his. He closed his robe tightly, hugging himself and looking now and there for his parental figure. Asking a question that was dismissed with merciless eyes that ordered him to be social. A single gesture that would haunt him forever. -Oh my god! He is  **so cute!** I could  _eat him up._ –

Her words probably meant nothing, but  they  made him uncomfortable enough to make him think on pleading to be left behind instead of going to that party. The concept of her hands near his face making his skin crawl and his senses spike in alarm of an intangible danger.

-Yeah.  _ **Say hello, Allen.** _ -Now, the tone was enough to make him give a few steps forward; a command and a conjure that left no choice. His ideas destroyed. He smiled and offered his right, his left hidden in the sleeve as it remained crossed over his chest.

-Hi. Thank you for helping me out. -He couldn’t say it was  _nice_ to meet her, so he didn’t say it. The girl’s huge and golden eyes looked at him intensely, working his features as he felt like bacterium under the microscope. Unable to  e scape.

-No problem,  _hottie._ -Allen laughed. An anxious punch of air that sounded flattered but meant stress. An  unnoticeable gesture that not even Marian could pin point. A panicked song of his own. -Now _ please_ , put this on. –

She gave him the costume and he thanked her. Excusing himself to get dressed behind a closed door without wasting time checking out what it was. The fear of her presence and that something that he couldn’t name pushing him to run.

It was already too late when he discovered it, making him stare  at  his reflection  in the bathroom’s mirror; another conversation with the only person that listened to him.  _Himself._

-Are you  _fucking_ kidding me? -He whispered to his reflection, seeing himself gesture. His own face a strange concept that was starting to distort right in front of his eyes. 

“_Well then, didn’t you want a nice costume that would make everyone stare? I can assure you. This is going to the trick, __**just fine.**__”_

_-_ This is  **not** what I meant.  _Fucking_ master.  **Fucking ** costume.  _ **Fucking party. ** _ What kind of party is it, anyway?! _ ** –** _

- _ALLEN!_ -Cross was in the living room. Still, his booming voice was heard perfectly, making him jump. The feeling of having his mind read and being caught red handed piercing his lungs.

- _Coming_ ! -He shouted back. Trying to get inside the long, impossible fishnet; his toes getting trapped in the holes and almost making him trip. Barely holding himself against the door. -My life is a  _freaking_ joke…-

He hated not being able to retort. Every time he thought about it made his stomach crunch and dissolve  i n its own acid, the itch of sweat and anxiety all over his body. And that night, the alarm that urged him to play it safe rang constantly; as the man usually never called him by his name, but then using it already twice…

-**Allen**, what’s taking you so _**long**_**?** -Three times. It was starting to make him panic. 

“_Breath__e__. In and out. In and out. Control your voice, don’t let him know. You know how this gets.” _

-I’m ready, I’m ready. -Nice and steady. Almost uninterested. The silver haired turned the doorknob, staring at the ground before facing him. A habit to get used to his image and help him prepare to stare into his eyes. To lie to him.

“_Don’t let him know.”_

-What about the heels? -His stepfather asked, his hair in a low ponytail and a perfectly black priest outfit. He despised the irony and tried hard not to roll his eyes with his question. A look to the side with his movement, so it wouldn’t appear like he was avoiding him. Only a natural expression that was  perfected as the years passed.

-I can’t stand heels for more than fifteen minutes. At least I want to wait until the last m oment to use them…-Allen wasn’t really a fan of his hair mid length. It was impossible to tie, and it was impossible to bare loose, so he spent at least seventy percent of his time pushing it away his face. A habit that now was a whistle blower for his nervousness. Every time it assaulted making him try to put a lock behind his ear even if it only lasted three seconds. Unable to cut it because of his stepfather’s explicit request. 

“_You meant; __**order.”**_

-You should wear them, nonetheless. -A hand over his shoulder and a grip that said it wasn’t a suggestion. 

-Ok. -He let him guide him again to where the newcomer was. The girl sitting on a couch, cross-legged and drinking from a dark glass, the ice cubes tingling as she did. 

The black heels were on his left, contrasting with the white glove he had to cover the mark that made everybody look away in disgust. His other hand naked. The long sleeves of the outfit moved with him, the bell shape coming and going as his hips marked the pace under that tight fabric; the curves of his type of body drawn in an impossible to not look way. He wasn’t that embarrassed to use such thing, his idea of how he looked only abstract as he wasn’t confronted with his reflection fully. Yet, this didn’t last, as it all changed when Road raised h er eyes and looked at him, her smile a twisted smirk that had nothing but threats. A sensation of being undressed with stained hands without physically touching him making him feel a frostbite that extended from his inside out. 

-Oh, dear! I might be a lesbian now! -Allen flinched and the red crawled from his chest to cover every centimeter of his face, trying to protect him. -Oww he’s blushing! -A laugh that sounded like broken glass. -Come here,  _piece of cake_ . I won’t bite you…not for now at least. –

Again, that laugh. Three pats to h er right at the couch.

He obeyed, leaving his face to her with a great amount of self-cont rol  and fear. Trying to not move when her cold fingers caressed it, the feeling of being stained and possessed, like an object, back there. His eyes closed with every stroke she gave as the makeup covered the scar that made him so recognizable. Little by little modifying and enhancing what was already there. Magic at the tip of a brush.

For the last touch, a wimple on his head that accommodated his hair in a way that looked like a bob cut. Framing his face  and his plump adorable, round cheeks. 

The white collar of the outfit tight against his neck, giving him a sensation that he couldn’t name but had a nice tingling under his skin. The only part of it that made him feel safe.

-There he is! -She announced, making Cross turn to see him. It was his expression, perhaps what made him feel self-conscious. Up and down; a side looped smile.

-Well,  _sister_ . -The redhead pronounced in his deep, commanding voice. -Put on those heels and let’s go. We are running late to  _church. –_

  
  


Allen saw himself first when they arrived. The door having a dark glass that reflected his image. He moved uncomfortable and wondered why, among any other costumes, he should’ ve wear a  _sexy _ nun outfit; the opening of the “dress” running up his thigh in a dangerous way. He stared at his face and cocked it to the side, not recognizing the person that was staring back at him from there. 

“_You look like a girl.” _His mind called and as he moved his pink lips to wet them, he realized he did. His white eyelashes now black with mascara, following the treacherous eyeliner that flicked up at the corners, his gray eyes intense and unavoidable. The missing scar making him touch the place where it was, feeling strange. The sensation of another life and another place there.

-Marian! Welcome! -The entrance let space to a big, tanned man with a sharp cut. Few strands of hair over his face. A clean beard that was probably regularly trimmed as well as a  mustache that was a shadow over his upper lip. His voice was tiredly kind, and Allen suspected that the man usually got lost in his own thoughts but…as his also yellow eyes landed on him, he thought that was no reason to think of him as someone  _nice._ -Is  _this_ yours? What a pretty  _thing!_ –

Allen wanted to retreat, but he crashed with Cross and his heavy hand over his shoulder; the shackle to his cell. The smell of cologne and cigarettes already rubbed on him by then. The word that would accompany his perception of his person branded whenever it was mentioned.

“_Nothing but a __**thing.**__”_

-Yes, I know. A pretty  _thing_ indeed. -He patted his cheek and he closed his left eye. His rough fingers against his fair skin. -Allen, this is Ma… _the Earl_ . -He corrected himself. -An old friend of mine. –

-Good evening. -The man said, taking his tall top hat from his perfectly combed hair. -Please come in. –

As they stepped inside, one thing kept repeating inside his head. A constant murmur of pleading desperation. 

“_I want to go away.”_

  
  


It was around midnight when he adventured to interrupt Cross. 

He was tired of staying at a couch and being ogled by every man in his forties that passed close him. Nothing to do except having uncomfortable conversations with people that was at  _least_ three times older than him and if that wasn’t enough, having to stand the sickening  _“compliments”_ that were nothing more but vile suggestions to share a bed. Even with the mention of his age.

Running or escaping an impossible option. By then, giving more than five steps was a torture on those shoes; his feet throbbing inside the black caskets that people called heels.

-Master. -He whispered near him, bending a little to reach the redhead as the man sat at the poker table. -Are we going to stay longer? It’s already midnight and…- 

Cross raised his eyebrows and the cigarette was left on the ashtray, still lit. 

-Are you tired,  _sister_ ? -A three of hearts was discarded and Allen  remarked on his game. By then he was more than trained into cards and as he read the other’s players faces, he noticed they were all distracted by his presence. Some of them even letting their cards show against reflections like glasses or windows. The practicality of the attire finally showing.

The light was being strangled by the residue of every smoker in that room; the smell of different alcoholic beverages mixing with it in an aroma that could never be erased from his mind. The only association of  _home_ with it.

-A little. -He answered, the cross that hung from his neck moving as he breathed. 

-Then sit with me  _a little,_ apprentice. This game won’t be long. I just have to leave this gentleman clean and then, we can leave. -Marian offered his hand and even when he didn’t want it, he took it. Letting him sit him over his lap. An automatic response of a well-trained mascot. It meant nothing, and by then, it was a dynamic that he was used to since he was a child. Already ten years ago. It wasn’t affection, but more a way to keep him in place and under his vigilance. 

“_Stay put.”_

At that range what he liked the least from being there was the sound that Cross made with his teeth. Every two minutes grinding them; a nut being cracked under an iron clench. His jaw moving heavily even when the cigarette hung from his lips. 

  
  


As the rounds passed, Allen started to get bored; people slowly folding against his stepfather keen determination. Soon, a man in his fifties laughed as he picked another card. His eyes on Allen’s with a shade that had an offering and a notice in them. 

-It’s obvious that you would win  _with such a lucky charm_ ; Father Marian. Bringing a  _nun_ like that most be a  _sin_ . -His brunet eyebrows extended at their end in three different branches. Something that kept his attention out of his disgusting stare. Making it look like he was addressing him, a trick he  learned when he was nine.

_-Oh?_ You think that’s it? Then…why won’t you sit with him,  _sister_ ?  _ **Bless him** _ , so he might have a better chance against me. -He moved his leg and Allen took his leave with the sensation of fainting. 

“_**Be nice**__. If you play nice everything will be over sooner than later and you’ll be __i__n your bed and out of these heels.”_

The hand around his waist was rejected gracefully, his eyes fixed on the cards.

-What do you think? Good enough? -Allen looked at Cross, who only tapped three times on the table with out even looking back. But it wasn’t needed. He knew what he meant.

-I think it might be. -His voice moved in the air like perfume and as his eyelashes dropped to hood his eyes, he hated the smile that he earned from that man. Regardless, he answered with one of his own and was careful enough to not move much, knowing what it would surely happen if he did. The dress opening as the fabric slithered down his leg. The fishnet showing.

Cards were exchanged here and there, and Allen wanted nothing but to be back to the house he lived in. His previous wish of going to a party now a black regret. He was getting terribly tired, but the stress as the man tried once again to touch his back, got him attentive enough to shoot Cross a stare once in a while. Waiting for his only purpose at that evening. 

- _Sister_ . -He called. His pale eyebrows up, showing him that he listened. -Be a  _dear_ and make me a drink. Would ya’? -Allen didn’t need to be asked twice and he got up as quickly as he could, to do as he was told. 

He poured and mix and moved carefully, the last five cards branded on his mind as he did. His movements foreshadowing his future job. 

A few steps to deliver it and not a single person in the room that suspected. 

They didn’t exchange a word or a look, but the trick was done, and those men were too. A swift movement. Distracted looks. Royal flush when the calls were made, and nothing left but to pick the money and ran away. 

  
  


The car roared as he sped on a red light, the fast pull making him hold to the seat, his face expressionless. 

-You did good. -Cross said, touching his cheek and making him turn to the right to avoid it without being obvious. The faint sensation over his face making him nauseous. A man admiring his ice sculpture. Nothing but pride into what he created, but never once real care or love to what, for him, was doomed to disappear. Whatever time it lasted something to take advantage of. -Wasn’t it a nice party, brat? –

- _Yes._ -He answered, feeling tired and terrified for his life, that could be over at the next corner, the speed limit forgotten. 

“_A nice party, where you were the clown.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, I'm running late as always but I've been having migrain all day and im sorry!  
Anyway, here it is the first part of the teenagers, and possibly the worst segment out of the Halloween special. The Earl and Road appeared here! And also some explanations of choices that Allen made later, in Crybaby.  
I hope this wasn't too bad for you guys, my beta hated it as she felt bad for Allen.  
Regardless, the worst part it's over!  
I'll read you this days as I upload, in a few hours the part of Lavi will be up as well!


	4. Bedeviled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a lot of alcohol and a life filled with bad decisions.  
Lavi can't stand that look, in an ocean of things that didin't matter, that being the only island.  
Halloween is only an excuse.
> 
> [W A R N I N G]  
[This chapter has alcohol abuse, recreational drugs, suicide mentions, bad language and casual sex.]  
[W A R N I N G]

Speakers were ridiculously expensive for something that blew up so easily; Lavi thought. The music blasted merciless through the house and there were very few places where it didn’t boom through the walls and under the floor, the windows trembling as the bass sang in irregular vibrations that felt more like earthquakes replicas than music. 

People spoke in foreign languages to him as he stumbled through the place, knowing he was already too drunk but not as _ much_ as he wanted. He tried to find his way  in to the kitchen, where he was sure, at least a half empty bottle would be waiting for him to chug it down in the middle of a cheering crowd that he would please without thinking it twice. 

The colored lights made difficult to understand how that house was built but as he got closer, he identified the place as more girls than guys were taking it as a hiding place to be safe from the outside disaster. The clear, normal bulb hanging from the ceiling and casting a protection mantle around them; giving the kitchen the sensation of a pause capsule. He walked to the door as straight as he could, hitting his head with the short  door-frame that vaguely made him think that house was a doll’s one. 

-Junior! -A girl with long, straight blond hair approached. Her face like a word that you know but forgot the second you want to use it. -Are you ok? –

-Yeah. It’s just this place is  _really small_ . -He rubbed his head and with an eye closed, tried to spot the elixir he was looking for. 

-Or maybe you are  _really tall_ , did it ever occur to you? -She was close, and the redhead could smell her perfume mixing with the scent of coco and pineapple with a hint of rum from her last drinks. 

-I’ve been told. -A murmur and his eyes landing on her at last. -Is there any more beer or something? –

- _Something._ -She said, her eyelashes moving with her eyes as she gawked him without any shame. -Your eyes are really pretty… do you think they will see me, one day? –

She was flirting, and Lavi sighed surrendering to the idea of having sex to get her off his back. Not really into a conversation.

-A minute or two, I suppose. -He answered with a killer smile that always made them giggle but meant nothing more than a skilled muscle manage. -As long as you need, but only for the night. –

  
  


Life happened in blurs. 

A minute and you were at the kitchen of a party, another and you were smoking weed on the balcony with a guy that you never met before but it sorts of feels like your new best friend.

-Claudia. -He said as he sat over the stone balcony. A push and he could fall. -That was her name. –

It didn’t matter. Not her, not if he fell.

_Nothing did._

He thought about jumping, but as the smoke disappeared under the night sky, he thought it was too much work. Suddenly, moving felt like the most annoying thing in the world. Suicide was an answer for a question that he wasn’t sure he was making but as well, it was also a discarded option as it involved too much work and not a single guaranteed result.

Bak told him once that the probabilities of doing it right always left a range for failure and people suffered twice as much; according to his dad. And he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to suffer. At least, not more than he was already suffering. 

He rocked himself dangerously, back and forward, and let his body drop back as he fell inside the house again. The thud didn’t hurt then, but it would the next day and he knew it. Yet, that was a problem for  _sober_ Lavi, and that poor bastard wasn’t him right then. 

-Did you sleep with her? -The guy with black, short hair that gave him the blunt asked. 

-No? -He stared at him from the floor. The image inverted as he was looking at him upside down. -Yes? I don’t know. I don’t remember. -Lavi shrugged and exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. - D oes that matter? –

-I don’t know. You just said her name. I thought it was important. -He was carving a small piece of wood and the ginger thought it was a weird thing to do in a party, but he didn’t ask. Letting it go.

-I say many names. They mean nothing. What’s yours? -Rubbing his eyes, stars appearing behind closed eyelids in green and purple. Blue when he pressured enough, and his sockets made that suffering noise that amused him with not real reason.

-Maosa. –

-And what does  _it mean_ ? -He sighed again, feeling how the alcohol was settling  i n his system, urging him to get up and get drunker, before it was too late.

-Who knows. -His attention fixed on his work. -It’s just a name. –

-See? It doesn’t matter at all. –

He closed his mismatched eyes, a second later opening them. The living room in front of him now and an almost empty cup in his hand.

-Don’t you think you had enough, man? -It was a voice he recognized. He waited until the light changed to yellow, the brightest color that allowed him figure out his features. It was a fairly short man, twin makeup marks under his eyes like sharp tears or long stripes. His hair was dark and  spiky , and it took Lavi more than ten seconds to realize who he was.

-You are… _Yuu’s cousin._ -His words were dragged out of his lips but to his ears they sounded perfectly coherent. A condescend and pitiful look from the other guy in a response that said otherwise. 

-Do you want me to call someone to pick you up, bro? You don’t look well. -Lavi hated that. He hated the concern. The tone. The  _look_ . 

He had endured it for almost a year by then and it was beyond infuriating for him already. 

_Everyone_ gave him that  _ **look** _ . 

His schoolmates, his professors, his one-night stands, his dates…his  _friends._

He sometimes caught his grandfather giving him that same  stare when he thought he wasn’t  looking . And now, that asshole was giving it to him. 

_ **To him** _ .

Did they all think he was weak? That he couldn’t handle it? That he was some  _lame ass_ child that would hide in the closet and cry until he fell asleep? That he needed to be saved, to be rescued? He pondered punching him. Starting a fight. He was no weakling. He was…

_-Ah right_ . You’re named after that cartoon,  _aren’t you_ ? The wife of that stupid sailor duck or something. -The brunet frowned, slowly reaching for his phone  i n his back pocket. 

“_A joke.”_

-That’s Daisy. -He said without missing a beat. Without getting upset. -I’m Daisa. –

This fact made  _him_ upset instead. The pitiful look still there.

- _Whatever_ . It’s a  _crappy_ name. Did your parents want a girl and you were all they could get? –Another try. It couldn’t be that hard, Yuu was easy to stir and they were family. If he could only push harder…

-Nah. I have a sister too. Her name is Dana. -His face was now illuminated by his phone and Lavi got a little dizzy as he saw how quickly his fingers moved over the buttons. 

- _Fuck_ , dude. Is it a family trait that you are all named like girls? Yuu, Marie, Daisy. –

“_Push it.”_

- _Daisa._ -He corrected as he pushed a perfectly delimited key. The blue light of the  keyboard shining through it. He took the phone to his ear and waited, verifying now and then that he was still there; confusing him. -Hey Kanda? I know you were sleeping, but can you pick up your friend? I think he had enough party for tonight. –

-_Maaan,_ **what the fuck**? What are you doing? Not cool! -The redhead started trying to run away but the other held his arm, stopping him dead on his tracks.

- _Who? -_ He heard from the other side. 

-It’s Junior. -The voice was there as well and Lavi hated him with renewed strength. It was tired and filled with pity. Miserable words that were pronounced when an animal had a broken bone and there’s nothing left to do but to put it down. The last words of someone that has run over a rabid  raccoon and it’s just sorry but not really. Like saying “ _What a waste”_ when an artist you don’t know dies or when food is spilled but it’s not yours, so, who cares? 

Lavi tried to get away from his grasp and pulled as hard as his drunk body allowed him too, making him fall the moment he was released. Everything turning black as his head hit the floor. 

  
  


It wasn’t until a cold and piercing sensation touched his forehead that he woke up. Screaming startled and earning a slap on the shoulder that turned quickly into a caring gesture of soothing. His ears plugged and letting the sound arrive like through a water glass or a distant tunnel. It was the cars engine and the cooing voice of Lenalee, who was saying his name over and over.

-Lavi? -She asked again, touching his face with a wet rag. 

-What…what am I doing here? -A dreadful sensation of vertigo taking over him from under his stomach. Trying to climb to his throat as his eyes looked pass her and noticed the road passing in a surreal feeling of movement that could compete with a sci-fi spaceship in a movie w h ere science was a mere suggestion and an absolute bait. A dried and burning feeling on his mouth that kept it at bay.

-You were drunk o f f your ass,  _ **again** _ . So my cousin called me before you collapsed in someone else’s pool… _ **again** _ _._ -Kanda sounded upset, but Lavi couldn’t pay enough attention as Alma turned to smile at him, still  i n her pajamas, as he noticed. Little sunflowers on it that confused him.

“_Ain’t sunflowers a summer thing?”_

-But…it’s Halloween. -He complained, grabbing Lenalee’s wrist a little too strong. 

- _And_ ? -His best friend’s hands moved over the wheel, allowing him to turn the car into another nauseating curve that was starting to be too much for the redhead. 

-I’m a werewolf. -He pointed to the ears over his head and the girl sitting beside him started laughing. His statement like it meant something. Like it explained it.

-That’s what you are? And where is your shirt? –

-My shirt? -With a touch over his chest he understood her question, nothing but naked skin there. The previous furry cover now lost. -Oh! I don’t know, it was here before! –

-Lavi…-The soft voice of Alma called. -Did you  sleep with another person and don’t recall what happen? –

- **Say it like it is** . Did you  _ **fucked** _ another girl and don’t have  _the decency_ of remembering who she was? -The light was green, but Kanda still stopped and gave himself a moment to look back at him. His dark eyes with no pity, but brotherly irritation. 

-Or guy. -Lenalee pointed out, passing the rag  over  his neck to clean something that she guessed (and hoped) was beer. Moving in slow, circle motion his trapped wrist for him to release her. Used by then to that, between his two usually unknowingly aggressive friends.

-Maybe. Why do you care, Yuu?  _Are you jealous_ ? -He took the cloth from Lenalee’s hand, noticing for the first time that she also was wearing her pajama under her dark green jacket, simple green circles in its white surface.  He put  the thing over his eyes and resting his head back on the seat  tried to stop the sickening motion in his stomach . 

- _ **Jealous?** _ -A dark, sarcastic laugh that was muffled when he turned his attention back to the road and kept moving. -Of what? Of your attempts of destroying yourself? No way. –

-Lavi. -The most tranquil voice of the three called again. -You don’t have to do this. One day you will meet the love of your life and everything will be ok. I know that you feel like you are alone but…-

-You know  _ **nothing** _ ,  _little miss sunshine_ . -He growled,  pushing up the rag again to see her with his right eye . The Chinese touching his arm and offering him water. Praying for him to cool off. 

Alma pursed her lips and smiled to him. An apology that annoyed him more than her statement. Yuu patted her leg affectionately; a gesture that said not to worry and  at  the same time telling her that she did nothing wrong. He also hated that. 

People apologizing for him, trying to excuse him like a misbehaved child or a silly pet. 

“_Hey, I’m sorry for him. He is just too stupid to know what he’s doing”_ Sort of thing. The rest of the ride was silent and Lavi tried hard not to think too much in the subtle gestures that Kanda used to let his girlfriend know that he loved her. 

“_Love is a lie.”_ He thought when he kissed her hand quickly, getting off the car to help him do the same. Romance an idea that sounded absurd applied to him; impossible and far, as he tried like the prince of Cinderella, but never found the owner of that slipper made of glass.

They walked to the front door and without blinking, his friend pulled out his own set of keys to open it. The situation repeating with small variations more times than he could count by then. 

-It’s ok, Kanda. Thank you for  bringing him home. And  _again_ …I apologize. -His grandfather was sitting at his favorite couch, an open book near the table that let him know he was waiting for him. Another repetitive frame for that cyclic movie that was becoming his everyday matinée. 

-No problem. We’ll be leaving. -He sat him at a chair strategically put for him; a bucket at his right that was used almost instantly, as the fall roused the alcohol that was still in his stomach. -Take care Junior. See you tomorrow at school. –

Like it didn’t matter. Like he didn’t care. Like he wasn’t woken up from his bed at three in the morning, making him take his worried girlfriend and his best friend that were having a sleep over at the other side of the street. Needing their help to pick him up from yet  _another_ chaotic party. 

Like he was a  _joke._

Lavi tried to keep his eyes on him, but as he followed, another spasm of his contracting and tortured stomach, forced him to stare at the bottom of the bucket. Vomiting again. 

Soon, there was nothing more than his grandfather’s cautious steps; whom sat at the couch as he waited for him to finish.

-Lavi…you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Your mother…-

“_Bad move.” _The words that summoned the rage. 

-My mother is  _ **dead** _ . I don’t think she gives  _a fuck_ of how I am doing now. –

Oh, how did those fights ma k e him feel a little alive…!

-And  _you think _ that drinking till you  _ **pass out** _ and dressing like a  _ **stripper** _ is going to bring her back? -He pointed to his outfit and the redhead cleaned his mouth with the sleeve of his costume, without caring. His tongue wetting his lips before giving him the insane smile of someone that has lost everything but his will to fuck everyone up. Nothing else to lose. 

-I rather dress as a stripper and drink and fight and fuck everything that moves than act as some cold-hearted bitch with a stick up their asses that pretends his daughter  _never existed._ -The slap sounded like a body hitting the water from five meters high, but the redhead was too busy licking the corner of his now split lip to notice it. -Woohoo! Isn’t this nice? We get to talk about our feelings! We all get to feel  like  we are still breathing! You stop acting like a  _ **corpse** _ , I stop acting like I’m  _ **nice** _ ! -

-It was my daughter, Junior. –The pain was palpable and Lavi let the blood down his chin as he smiled. He enjoyed that he sounded hurt. It made him feel less…

“_Less alone.”_

-And it was my  _mom_ . But I think we know that. -He felt like he was tied to that chair. To that place. The image of his parents dying in that crash last Christmas repeating like a nightmare he wasn’t sure he had, mixing with the police photos and the papers.

“_They were supposed to take me with them.”_

-You can’t do this forever, Lavi. You are only hurting yourself…-

- _ **Nothing** _ is  _forever_ , gramps. -He retorted, spitting  i n the bucket. 

“_We are all here for a ride on the carousel. Everything is fun and games…until you die or fall in love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running late but filling the stuff I couldn't fit in the regular story. It didn't change anything from Crybaby, but just gives it details that explain some details that you followed through it.  
It was nice to write Kanda with Alma. Even if I'm more a Kanlena shipper I do like Alma and it was nice to put in the story how those two were back in the day.  
Yet, this close the worst part of Allen's and Lavi's lives.  
I hope you liked it and soon I'll be uploading another two parts. 
> 
> I'm already getting excited for the christmas special and I haven't even finished this one ;A; I've been thinking in adding a special to the Holliday's that would be Lavi's birthday but I'm not sure. Since Allen's is on christmas anyway...  
Let me know what you think! Im always happy to read your toughts, thank you for keeping with this story!


	5. Elm Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2, 3. All you want is to fight me.  
4, 5, 6. Add some of my past to the mix.  
7, 8, 9. Whatever you think is yours is probably just mine. 
> 
> A costume and an attempt that ends nowhere, the prelude of a party that reminds a secret between two.

-Do you think you are going out  _in that_ ? -It wasn’t even six in the afternoon, but Allen was already trying on his costume for the party. His emotion exasperatingly palpable.

-Is…is it that bad? –His worrisome expression annoyed him but also excited something that demanded more attention. Allen was easy to pick on; and Yuu’s terrible day requested a sacrifice for his anger. A tribute in the altar that was a constant nag and sort of a monstrous addiction that demanded being satisfied. 

“_Is only this time. A little something is the same as nothing.” _It kept saying in his head. Excuses that were already ridicule but taken as valid, as the only thing he desired was to never feel bad again. Nothing like the withdrawal to visit hell again. The outfit wasn’t helping to his only method of coping with stress, the tool for the job starting to react as he let his compulsion be.

-You look like a  _slut_ , Beansprout. And  _unless_ your goal is to have _ everyone_ in the room for  _yourself_ ; I don’t think it’s a  _great_ choice. -His elbow rested at the arm of the coach. A single seat for him to enjoy the view. If he was another type of man maybe a lap dance wouldn’t be a strange request, but then again,  _requesting_ wasn’t exactly his style right then.

Provoking Allen was a little thing; but it was doing wonders for his yearning of fighting and making it up with rough sex and hard kisses; his eyes fixed on the hole on his shirt that let him see part of the curve of his waist where he liked to grab to push inside him without consideration. He blinked slowly, his mind  traveling to their last session and how he cried as he shoved him against the table, bending him. A faint shadow of the bruise that it caused still there. 

The procedure was simple. He would insult him until he snapped back and then he would probably get close, as he usually did whenever he wanted to get his point across. He would push him a little, just enough to piss him off. And Allen would either do the same or almost fall. Either way, the discussion would reach a point where both would be close enough to kiss and everything else would come natural as their bodies were near each other and…

-Oh. -The tone was nothing he expected, and Kanda quickly directed his angry eyes to his face, that he was now hiding behind his hand. Long fingers that slowly curled around his mouth, his pale skin like milk. An index that touched first the side of the bridge of his nose and slowly descended to cover his lips together with the rest of his hand; leaving only those gray stars flooded in sadness as an answer. 

-I’m just saying that…-He didn’t want to make him cry. Or at least, not like that. Kanda liked to make him upset, not sad. The fire in his soul showing through every pore whenever he got on his nerves. Lightning on his pupils, a beast behind that smile that was only fangs and venom, the iron will of a warrior that he enjoyed trying to break down. The intelligence of a strategist that had the right words to summon the same in him. The power to bring him back to life, if it was just for some minutes of mean sex.

- _It’s ok_ . I know. I’m not sure what to wear to a Halloween party, that’s all. I see what else I have. -Allen turned without facing him, and Yuu felt a mix between his anger and his regret bubble  that twist ed behind his chest. Blaming him.

“_See what you’ve done?”_

-Hey…-He grabbed his hand and the silver haired stopped but didn’t face him. Anger winning the fight as he refused his stare. -Don’t be a  _crybaby_ , Beansprout. –

Allen shrugged and stared at the hallway, patiently waiting for him to let him go. 

He gave long, quiet steps that looked calm but made his heart race. The impulse for crying as he for once thought he would enjoy a party itching in the middle of his nose. Mocking his fragility. 

“_Oww, poor baby. Such a big thing. You know you deserved that.”_

Quickly, he got inside their shared bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

As he got near the closet his reflection gave him a preoccupied look that punched out a hiccup of a repressed cry. He tried to see what Yuu meant and his eyes traveled through his outfit, trying to understand.

A dark greenish brown and red striped shirt with holes here and there, long sleeves to cover his arms, frayed ends. Black jeans and black boots as well as a hat that requested all his self confidence to even try it, the way it shaped his face not precisely something he considered flattering. But it didn’t matter how much he stared at the mirror, there was nothing in there that explained to him what his boyfriend said. Only somebody that he knew wasn’t much to start with. 

“_Maybe you have been a slut so much time that now you can’t tell how decent people look.”_

-Maybe. -He sighed, his flesh like moonlight visible through the ripped fabric, his figure easy to see as well as the marks he hid under his more frequently than not, baggy clothes. Now exposed as well as him in that…tighter outfit. 

A vague notion of what he needed to look appropriate drawing in his mind. A journey to the back of his closet for something that would suit more with his regular choices. Dark colors and loose fits. 

  
  


Outside, Kanda stared at his phone, scrolling absently until he decided to pull him out of the bedroom. Having sex already vanished from his mind. 

The door opened just when he was about to touch it and Allen smiled at him, wearing a black onesie with red pompoms at the front as well as  a  green collar that looked like leaves for him. Orange bells on the edge that sounded when he moved. His bangs were pushed back with a hairband and only the locks that fell to the sides were free. On his hands was a pumpkin head that he had never seen, making him wonder where he hid it the rest of the year. 

-Is this better? -Yuu looked at him from the crown to the toes and thought he looked like a kid; every sexual impulse destroyed with the view. Even the desire to fight against him vanished, nothing but the broken mess he knew was behind his unconventional raising. 

He rolled his eyes, trying not to see how the shortest was staring at his chin instead of his face. Knowing what it meant. The regret trying to win against him once again.

-Uh…yes. –

How could that end  up  so wrong? All he wanted was to bang him after another verbal assault. Not to have a trip through guilty lane in first class…

“_Fucking Halloween.”_

-Great. -He stood on his toes and kissed him briefly, the bells singing as he walked back to the living room again. A fast pace that let him know he was trying to make distance. -I’ll watch some movies until is time to go, if you want to come with me. – A fake offering, but not that he minded. After all, he knew where it came and how it was. 

-Pass. I’ll have a nap. Wake me up fifteen minutes before we have to leave. -Allen nodded and he saw him choose a movie of his pitiful collection, making him roll his eyes again.

“_What a nightmare.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little window to what it was the relationship of this two and how it worked!  
Im already checking on the next chapter so luckily I'll be uploading it today as well.  
Thank you for your patience! Again, your comments are really important to me, I am really grateful with you guys! 
> 
> Read you later!


	6. Scream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a coincidence that we find each other in the most unexpected places and yet, we drift appart.
> 
> Lavi is stucked grading exams at his other job, when a girl that he wish he could forget asks for a Trick or a Treat. Being fooled once, he offers her candy, which with the right question, brings out a memory that keeps him hoping for the next Halloween.
> 
> Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice...Well, how bad can it be?

-Professor! Trick or treat! –

Lavi pushed a pumpkin near the edge of the desk, towards the voice; without bothering looking. His eye on the exam he was grading and his mind on the border of his frustration as the red marks kept growing like poppies in a corn field. 

“_How could you get __**everything**__ wrong?! Ugh you know __**nothing**__! But I don’t stand you and literally wouldn’t tolerate your face again in my class, so I don’t want to fail you and have your ass back here again. Unless…you were redirected to another poor __ass-hat__ that isn’t me, then…”_

- A ww that’s not fair! I wanted to  _prank you a little_ ! -After another incorrect answer, the redhead looked up at his uninvited guest. The hat on his head moving with him as the only part of an improvised costume, matching his jacket and his always faithful black  eye-patch. His irritated appearance taken like a quirky and handsome part of the secretly voted “ _sexiest” _ professor in campus…

- _Mimi._ Your friend Colette tried the same few hours ago and…-He pointed to her outfit with his fountain pen. A Montblanc Greta Garbo he got at his 20 th birthday and which was now the only thing he used to write. Everything else feeling strange in his hand. -As  _lovely_ as you girls are with that  _maid thing_ going on…Someone already caught me off  gua rd once with that  _trick or treating_ shenanigans. And I’m  _ **definitely** _ not falling again. –

A pout that tried to be cute. But it was not  _that_ cute. Certain silver haired having the top place as he saw him do it a year ago; back at another Halloween’s party. Begging Yuu to stay a little more… _a little longer._

His mind traveled to that time, his clown costume making him look adorable.  _Huggable. _ _ **Kissable. ** _ He wasn’t talking to him but as he saw him speak with his best friend his heart bloated and shrank with that simple gesture that he was sure, unlike Yuu…he could never say no to. 

-Who was it? -The girl with the blue hair asked. Vaguely making him wonder if that fell under the school regulations. He guessed it didn’t matter, after all, they were in coll e ge. The only thing important was that they learn ed and passed. Nothing else.

-Who was it? -He repeated as he tried to give time to his mind to makeup an excuse and a distraction. Lavi was someone with a great memory for the things he cared about, and the protagonist of his story…well, he was  _someone_ he  _ **cared** _ about. Fine details of his lips and the way he talked to him getting him a little more excited than he should be. A laugh that he fought to strangle as the heat followed his face as he recalled the moment.

It was at that same party. Kanda went to the store with Lenalee and he remained taking care of that smile that was starting to haunt him in not  _precisely_ bad dreams.

  
  


-Trick or treat. -He said, extending his hands. Lavi knew he should have candies somewhere and he patted his pockets looking for something to give to him. Prepared for that before arriving.

Allen waited patiently; his mouth curved like a cat’s. Attentive to his movements. 

He realized he didn’t have any when it was too late, his jacket forgotten in some other part of Lenalee’s apartment with them in it. 

-I’m sorry Beansprout, I don’t have any. -The shortest made that pout again and he felt his knees weak as those pink lips moved to let him speak. 

-That’s not my name. -He said at first, the music starting to dim in the distance as people walked by.

- _Allen_ . -The redhead corrected, letting him get closer. Both hidden from the rest of the party in a corner that was meant to be a small hallway to the coats closet. A passage with no more than four steps to move between the real hall and the closet’s door. 

Allen’s breath was crashing against his neck;  Lavi’s white shirt open and his  bow-tie already on his black slacks pocket. Only being able to say he was a playboy bunny by the black ears on his head. A shiver went down his back and the faint idea of getting out there and avoid temptations passed through his head; but just like the rest of the music…it was transformed into a song that he knew. The lyrics working on him and installing on his skin as it was, by some miraculous coincidence of the universe, being played for real at the stereo of the gathering.

_-_ I’m sorry,  _mister_ . But then I’m forced to trick you. -It was a whisper, and more than hearing it he felt it over his lips. Those gray eyes a magnet that made him swallow or stutter, his shaking the same  when Allen put his hands on his chest, his  own  back almost touching the closet’s door; cornering him. His heart running a thousand miles per hour.

“_I know what you’re doing here. Ma__k__e your intentions clear.”_

His face was close and Lavi could see the faint freckles over his nose and how his eyelashes curved down his eye, making him look…

“_Like an angel.”_

-Isn’t that a shame…-Was what came out of his mouth, his head moving to get a better way to…to what?

“_Kiss him. No one will know.”_

-It depends…-So close now. The hand that remained over his chest warm. 

“_It’s Yuu’s __**boyfriend! What’s wrong with you?!”**_

Far away, he heard a voice that said  _the_ name.  _His_ name.  _ **Allen’s** _ name.

And then, the warmth transformed into a cold that extended over his pants making him crash with the closed door behind him and look down in confusion. 

Allen had spilled some water from a small bottle over his cro tch making him look like he straight out pissed himself. Making him gasp as a scream was muted by the freezing water and the surprise. Everything that could have been getting hotter now cold.

-Be sure to have candy next time, Lavi. -The prank was annoying, but he found himself  incapable of getting upset as the silver haired winked at him. His tongue showing through his perfectly gorgeous smile.

-Oh you… _Terrible thing_ … -Allen jumped back to the hall and disappeared only to meet Yuu, who was already waiting for him at the kitchen with the owners of the place. He smiled at him and the redhead’s world turned upside down as he couldn’t believe that his friend only clicked his tongue and looked away. Like he wasn’t the center of the universe and the star that gave light to his world.

What wouldn’t he give for a moment in Yuu’s place? A little moment in the sun. A brief touch with heavens…he would descend to hell for those eyes.

How could he think that? How could he let his heart race? A horrible thing to do. A terrible thing to know.

But Allen…Oh…he definitely was a…

  
  


-It was a poker player. -He answered to his student, who finally decided which candies to take. Clearing his throat.

A…

“_Beautiful thing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorites to write as is the most similar to Crybaby dynamics! I'm really happy I manage to buy some Laven doujins I've wanting since forever. I'm only missing three now, but hopefuly one day they will find their way into my hands!
> 
> I hope you're having a great begining of year (or november, as you choose!) I'm already tired and it's barely afternoon as I'm not realy a morning/day person. 
> 
> Night Owls FTW!
> 
> I haven't mentioned the song I used to write all of this but to be honest I just listened to I put a Spell on You, Black Magic Woman, Terrible Thing and A Little Wicked on a loop from Chilling Adventures of Sabrina OST. So, there you go!


	7. That Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night with a couple that can finally be one. A new choice of costumes, a game hard to play.  
They were supposed to be earlier to the party but a detour got them busy on the way.  
Some places are sacred until something...or someone more sacred crossed our way.
> 
> Doctor, doctor. Please listen! 
> 
> Confession and temptation.
> 
> [N S F W AHEAD!]

Close to two years since they started dating and still…he wasn’t used to see him moving around his apartment with those graceful,  _tempting_ movements. He paced from a side to the other, sometimes with  _less_ clothes than others, making it hard to concentrate in everything he was supposed to grade. Starting to look to him as a personal goal of the silver haired to stop him from having his work done, since day one. 

But at least, for once it was more like a past time as he waited for his boyfriend to get ready.

Lavi was already dressed, his attempts to look good at Halloween less and less relevant. He had a cerulean shirt with a black tie as well as matching black slacks. His dressing shoes near the door as he waited  for  his partner. A white lab coat with a borrowed stethoscope from the Chang’s over his neck that  completed his costume .

“_I mean __**I am**__ a doctor. Doctor in history and literature perhaps, but a doctor in the end.” _He thought as a cold part of the metal touched his skin.

-How about this? -Lavi turned to see him, his emotions quick to go down south.

-You ain’t going out like that. -His face was serious, but it was only because of his imminent heart attack as he stared as  _his_ now  _boyfriend_ wearing the nurse outfit he bought for him shortly after they started dating officially, but that he refused to wear until then.

-It **is** _**too**_ slutty, right? -A clicking of his tongue that marked one of his dimples as his cheek moved with the gesture. -I wanted to match yours but I guess this is too much… -He turned without allowing him a second word and started moving to the walk-in closet that extended before the biggest bathroom. -I don’t know what I was thinking. -

-Hey! Hey, wait! -The redhead jumped out of the bed, almost falling over as he tried to stop him; his papers flying and getting scattered over and under the bed. He managed to hold him by the wrist as he kneeled beside him, losing his ground. -I didn’t say that you _shouldn’t_ _use it_. I said _you ain’t going out like that. –_

-What does that mean then? -He raised his eyebrows in the question and Lavi felt his voice leaving him as that beautiful face interrogated him. Making him clear his throat, trying to recover his  self-respect .

-That I don’t think I’m able to leave this house with you wearing  _tha_ t and behave myself…-He let out a strangled sigh as Allen turned to face him completely, his hands over his shoulders as he was at the perfect height.

-Mh, that you should have say before… _Doctor._ -Lavi closed his eyes for a second, trying to not let his tone take control of his most sensible parts. Allen’s talent like a snake enchanter. 

“_And that’s definitely the song I’m played by.”_

-Just…give me a minute. -He whispered, without letting his hand go. -If you want to go to the party like this is ok…but…give time to…-His eyes found his and breathing started to get hard, among other things. -…to get…used to…-

-If it’s  _too much_ you can say it, big boy. -Allen let him hug him by the waist. His face buried on his stomach and his hands firm on his thighs. Tender and patient pats on his hair as he gave him time. Playing with his hair, trying to sooth his already flamed passion. 

-I think I can make it…-He whispered after some silent minutes. Breathing against the fabric, trying to get soaked of him. -And…it’s getting late…right? It’s getting late. We should be going…-

He got up quick, his back immediately to Allen, trying to avoid staring at those legs in pink stockings that…

-Let’s go, Snowflake! -The redhead smacked himself with both hands in the face, trying to concentrate. A record on putting on his shoes and exiting the house, his walk closer to a run as he went down the stairs and  in to the Maserati. 

Lavi looked at his watch as he waited for Allen to get into the car, the stereo buzzing with a song that chased his Halloweens since that time of the bottle and the coats closet. 

-Aren’t you going to use the  eye-patch ? -Allen offered him as soon as he pulled the door and sat in the copilot place. –I didn’t know how to mention it before…but I’ve noticed you don’t use it recently. -

-I don’t need it anymore, babe. -The engine purred as he stepped into the pedal, careful to get the lights on as he concentrated on getting the vehicle out of his entrance and to the road. Forcing his imagination out of how much he wanted to tell him he loved him as they got romantic  i n their bed…or at the library downstairs…-As I told you, since I’m with you I can control the issue with seeing  _everyone’s_ future. Now, unless it’s a really important thing about you or our friends…or well, that I  _want to know_ , I cannot see anyone’s future at random. –

-Why’s that? -He could feel his gaze, but he kept driving, his mismatched eyes staring at the fogged darkness that awaited them as they crossed a small bridge to the rest of the city. His left letting the wheel slide as it moved back to its place, the leather leaving a nice sensation on his hand.

-I asked the Panda and he says it’s a family trait. I always had it, but I wasn’t able to use it. When Alma…-Absently he pushed his hair back, Allen’s hand touching over his right as it grabbed the gearshift again. Trying to make him feel supported. -When the accident happened, I got the vision because she was close to me. Because she was tied to Yuu. The Panda says that it was probably that I never touched her before what made the bond so easily uhm…like a conduit, you know? Like she was water and I was electricity. All it was needed was a touch. But since I was so stressed about it and so afraid of it…it was like I couldn’t turn it off. But when I met you…When we started spending time together and I had that vision of  us doing it over the couch I…-

-Wait, you had a vision of _us_ _**doing it**_? -The redhead realized then he never told Allen that part of the story and mentally kicked himself for spilling it right then. Secrets with him not precisely his strongest point. 

-It isn’t  _like that_ , my Love. I don’t want you to think that I planned it. -He smiled without looking at him, trying to apologize. His eyes spotting the next exit. -The point is that even when I tried to avoid it, it happened. And then, I was so worried about making you happy, about loving you, about taking care of you…of what we had…that the stress of the future got erased to leave the way for my interest into the present. And somehow it got balanced, since I was no longer afraid of it. –

-And…can you see anything about us, right now? -The silver haired didn’t sound upset and he laughed at his question, such an occurrence something that he hasn’t thought. The question the least he imagined he would ask about. 

- _Right now?_ No…no that I can think of? Why? Did you want to know something in particular? – He offered.

-Oh no. I was just wondering…since you had a  _preview_ of us having a  _nice time_ back then…would you be able to see what I want to do now? –He couldn’t decipher his tone, but there was something there that warned him, that he couldn’t pin down.

- _ **Now?** _ -There was nothing in kilometers. The path he took to incorporate to the busiest part of the city deserted as everyone was busy either at their job s or at their own parties. 

-Yes, now. -Allen took his hand away from the joystick, taking it to a warm and wet sensation that almost made him slam the breaks as it ran through his fingers. His head turning to face him as he maintained a steady speed, safe enough to allow him pay attention to his companion. 

His eyes on his, his tongue moving over the redhead’s skin and both of his hands taking his palm. He let his index inside his mouth and Lavi felt a lightning whipping between his legs as Allen’s breath touched him. It was moist and slick and moved with an ability that made his own mouth water. 

- _Allen_ …-He managed to say, his voice shaky as tried to keep driving; gulping down a moan. - _A-Allen I…_ I have to…to drive…we…- 

-I know. -Cautious to let the air crash against the wet digit. Moving his hand to his own neck, pushing against it as he held the tallest by the wrist. Lavi feeling his heartbeat under the skin of his throat, flexing in reflex a little, making him swallow as he bit his lower lip. His gray eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face. 

Desperately Junior looked for a place to park; a dark place under a tree there to rescue him from his predicament. Hurriedly he guided the car there, turning off the motor as his breathing start ed to fasten again. Easy to get worked up by him.

-You got to be  _kidding me_ ; you  _mean_ little…-He turned at him. Allen with his legs crossed and a devilish smile that could melt Dante’s inferno in a blink. By now he had released him from his grasp. A hand on his cheek as his elbow rested against his door, the other subtly lifting his outfit a little higher. - …demon. –

-My eyes are up here,  _handsome._ -He got closer and Lavi didn’t think twice before kissing him. The other causing him the same effect of three consecutive tequila shots. A blink and he was on his lap. His hand grabbing him by the tie, the kiss getting heated. He caressed his thighs on a way up, the stockings giving space to a garter that he traced until reaching his ass. Spanking him in an instinctive movement that followed a massage over the reddened skin. Not sure why he did it. 

- _Ah!_ -Allen pulled harder from his tie and the redhead repeated the motion as he licked and kissed the neck he was now addicted to bite, pleased to realize his partner liked what he did. - _Ah! Lavi! Lavi! –_

His dick was now throbbing, and with every harsh gasp he pulled out of the other the idea of having sex inside his car for the first time sounded less and less absurd. Previously a sacred place for him. But was anything sacred when you invited a devil to your bed?

“_I think not. If only __**you**__.”_

The silver haired hand got rid of his fabric prison rather quickly, tracing its length as the tallest bit his shoulder to avoid screaming into the pleasure. 

- _That’s...mh...that’s going to leave a mark_ . _ -_ He whispered as he let him do, Lavi busy on getting rid of his underwear. Letting the piece of cloth get lost among the seats. Lubricant quickly coating everything that was needed; an  _emergency_ stash that he kept under his seat, but that he never imagined using in the actual car.

- _Yes…-_ A half moan that transformed into a hiss as Allen let himself in place, the position making it a little tighter than usual. 

- _Lavi…! -_ He moaned against his ear, making him buckle against him in a curved movement that made both grasp to each other; blackness gifting them blinding pleasure as he tried again.

- _Allen, like that…! Yes! Ah! -_ Allen obeyed, moving up and down in slow but calculated thrusts that required tears to not letting them transform into a frenetic rhythm. 

Kissing was now out of the question, as Lavi held him by the waist. His fingers between the folded pink fabric of the costume, trying to support and protect him from the steering wheel; that in any false move would end leaving a bruise on his back, something he would never allow. His concentration diminishing as every black flash crossed him, the  eroticism of the moment too much for him to be able to think for more than half a second. Allen instead, held tight to his shoulder with one hand, the other grabbing his hair as it tangled in it. His face resting against the side of Lavi’s head, making every moan, no matter how small or quiet, a personal experience that ended rushing the redhead to the finish line. Cumming after a whisper that hit his ear shell like a plead, an order and a depravity at the same time. 

- _Hmm! Like that Lavi, _ _ **do me right** _ _…Ah! -_ A  _ **nothing** _ compared with what he surely could say. But enough for him to be shaken by the strength of his orgasm that ended staining his pants. 

- _Ah! _ _ **AH! Damn** _ _! -_ He rested his forehead against Allen’s shoulder, breathing through his mouth as he tried to make everything inside him stop shaking for once. Disappointed on not being able to keep going after such a weak dirty talk.

“_He barely speaks, and you’re done! Way to go.”_

-Brace with me a little,  _doc_ . -The silver haired asked against his ear, pulling a shaky breath out of him as he kissed his neck, starting to move again to reach his goal. The sensitivity of his recent orgasm making him held onto his thighs until they exhibit a perfect print of his hands. - _Ah! Yes! Harder! –_

Lavi wasn’t sure he could keep himself conscious, his breathing transformed into whimpers as he let him move, squeezing his ass as his hands demanded a better grasp. An accidental spanking as he tried to grab it better that pulled out more moans from the other; the windows fogged. It was not until the redhead felt he was about to pass out when a breathless mewl and a pair of hands that held his face to kiss him urgently, appeared. An odyssey being able to open his eyes again and stare at his. 

- _I…mh…_ I don’t think… _hah…_ I don’t think I can drive…Love. -Allen smiled, his tongue wetting his lips and letting him relief the thirst that had now take residence inside his throat. 

-It’s…it’s fine…I think I can. But you’ll have to move to the other seat. Or you’re going to die if I drive sitting in here. –

-Mh-mh. -Lavi agreed and kissed his boyfriend in the cheek, trying to move, his legs failing him. 

-Lenalee is going to be really upset. -Allen commented as he took care of him, trying to clean his clothes and put everything in place. Zipping him up and fixing his hair, gentle touches that were reinforced by a quick peck after he adjusted his tie anyway. -And I don’t think we can use these costumes anymore…-An apology smile that was too adorable for him to think. Touching his cheek, still having him on his lap.

-That sucks. But hey, let her be upset. If she asks too many questions, she will get  _too detailed_ answers that I’m sure she doesn’t want to know. –

-Trick or treat, right? –A giggle and an unlocked door that let the cold inside.

  
  


-I thought you would be coming  in a couple’s costume! After all the time you took to arrive…I thought you would have some amazing choices! You made me lose to my brother! -Allen and Lavi exchanged looks and an equally guilty smile appeared on their faces. 

-Yeah, we had… _technical difficulties_ . -The redhead said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. 

-I understand that but…you don’t even have a costume! I told you it was obligatory! -The small bat-shaped ice moved on her cup. Her free hand on her waist and her short hair making her look younger with that witch costume that fitted her perfectly. -And Allen…What’s wrong with your clothes? –

The silver haired had a white shirt with long sleeves that covered even his hands. A red vest with golden chains that kept it loosely closed and a cape that was crafted for someone at least three sizes bigger than him. Even the cravat looked huge on his neck, making him give the impression of a child wearing his father’s clothes. Only his pants were his size; the black fabric ironed to perfection. The only fitting aspect of his outfit. 

-What? I’m a vampire. -He rested his body against his boyfriend and their friend rolled her eyes. Wondering as well as Bak when would they finally get married. Their sweetness making everyone feel like background characters on a romantic flick where only the protagonists got some sugar. 

-One that forgot how to transform back into a human form and got halfway trapped with the  _size of a bat_ ? -She retorted sarcastically. 

-I just took Lavi’s clothes! -He laughed off. Starting to get nervous about his sudden change of costume. -I had a problem with mine, and I didn’t’ have any other choice. –

“_At least not one that hid the marks he just left on my neck and my shoulders.”_

-And I  _ **do** _ have a costume. I’m the vampire’s victim. I even have the mark. -The taller said proudly; earning a disgusted look from the Chinese. 

-If I look at your neck and you have a hickey, I swear to god I will be punching you  _so_ hard that your costume will change to a zombie one in the next five seconds. –

Allen laughed again and waved to Wisely, who just was crossing the entrance and walking towards him. A warm smile as he spotted him. 

- _Kidding, kidding!_ -Lavi raised his hands in defense, the girl pouting as she smacked his shoulder anyway. An old tradition and game between them, like an extension of her brother or a younger one for her to take care and fight with.

-What’s up with Lena and Lavi now? -Wisely asked with a drink already on his hand, snatching it away from Bak’s hand as he just served himself while he passed.

-Hm, they are just arguing about me being a vampire. –A summary that was nothing like the original content; the golden eyes of  Wisely analyzing and guessing one thing and another as his friend turned to the left, his hair moving and letting him see a single red mark that extended beyond the clothes. 

-Well, doesn’t that _ sucks_ ? –A pun that made both friends laugh for different reasons.

“_Isn’t Halloween fun?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hi, little Hallobabies!  
This was the second favorite chapter for me to write and a chapter that was meant as porn without plot but as always…it ended up with one!  
A little explanation of why Lavi stopped using his eyepatch and also a wink to his promise of getting Allen as his personal nurse! Finally, a happy Halloween for those two.  
Tonight, my beta is supposed to check upon the last chapter, so with good luck you’ll have it tomorrow. Be notified that is also a full NSFW for our newlyweds!  
The doctor costume was inspired by the color of Lavi’s shirt on Hallow’s official art. I know, it’s too random for me to think about it. But I’m too attentive on color hues and I relate them easily! The vampire outfit of Allen is the one that he has on Hoshino’s art for Halloween, you can check it out on her Instagram! (https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QQKosnSZy/) As well as his clown costume from the chapters Elm Street and Scream!  
Anyway, always happy to read your comments! Thank you so much for passing by and leaving kudos or even reading it! I know it was a bit hard after Hallow and Bedeviled chapters, but as you see, life gets better for our boys.  
Thank you again!


	8. A little wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is about a new year, candy and some treats that you can’t have until is the right time.  
Lavi and Allen anniversary is here and what else is there to give to the man that has it all? Maybe our favorite silver haired knows.  
Another party to arrive fashionably late.  
Angels don’t have a schedule and devils sure do whatever they want.
> 
> No one calls you honey, when you’re sitting on the throne. 
> 
> [N S F W] Bondage/DirtyTalk/DomSub/Shibari/Harness/PublicForeplay/BDSM pattern culture.

When they got married, he thought Halloween was a cool date to do it. 

The atmosphere was amazing every year and restaurants had cool thematic menus and few people in then; as everyone w ere having parties or having to take their children to trick or treat.

But what he didn’t expect was the… _additional_ benefit of having the Hallows Eve and their anniversary together. 

-Do I say trick or treat or happy anniversary? -The redhead opened his eyes to the voice of his husband, his weight over him a familiar one. -Oh? -He smiled wickedly, a contrasting trait for an angel. His white wings moving behind him as he rubbed against him without shame. -That was faster than I thought. –

He mentioned amused as Lavi’s pants were quickly to grow tighter. 

-How about “Happy treat, my dear husband. I’ll be sweet”? -His laugh vibrated through his body and Lavi noticed he had nothing but the white harness that passed over his chest like an  inver ted star, just like the one he had on his forehead; a small barely qualified as a piece of underwear that got lost with the garters that sustained his stockings and the little crumpled, shiny fabric that acted as some kind of a skirt at the sides of his waist. 

- _Happy treat my dear, handsome husband. -_ He repeated with that dangerous voice he had. - _If you’re good to me, I’ll be sweet. _ – 

Lavi was splendid with his gifts. Either Christmas and birthday, valentines or anniversary, he always had a special something for his special someone that left all gifts pale in the presence of their magnificence; but Allen… _oh_ he  _ **did ** _ know how to gift him heaven and bend his will. 

The words slipped past his mind and he was left with nothing but an urging boner and unintelligible thoughts that had nothing but that face. 

-It’s our first year and I really didn’t know what to get you. I mean…what do you get to a man that has it all? -His smile changed to the sweet innocence he saw at the altar when their promise was pronounced; his heart swimming through his body as he resisted the urge to touch his face again. Letting him talk. -But then…I recalled that you told me something that time we went to that fancy club you wanted to take me so much. –

A box was delivered over Lavi’s chest. A white square with an equally white bow, silver lines around it. The redhead managed to sit without pushing him away, slipping little by little and grabbing the box as he incorporated  i n his place.

Inside it, a red cord was neatly tied, with nothing more. 

-You said that even if I wasn’t yours to take…and I told you…-He was even more beautiful from that point of view. Lavi’s mismatched eyes fixated on the way his nose followed a line that complemented the curves of his round face, ending at those lips that were like a juicy, plump fruit that begged to be bitten. 

-That you belonged to no one. Just like in our vows. -There was no malice in the sentence, only a fact that was stated. His hands were on the rope and Allen put his over the redhead’s, making him held it tighter. 

-Yeah, I did that. But today…well tonight…-Behind him a window that pointed the ending of the twilight and the beginning of the night let him know they overslept by  _many_ hours. -I  _want_ to be  _yours to take. _ I’ll  _let_ you… _take_ me. If you want…to have me. That’s it. –

He was blushing and Lavi touched his chin with one finger to make him look at him in the eyes. All of his usual defiance and fire tamed, only a sweet and timid angel for him to try. 

-Oh,  _baby. _ I came to this world to  _let you_ have  _me_ . Conquer me,  _destroy_ me, use me. For you to be the one and only god in my life. To worship you. To  _please you. _ -He kissed him slowly, the sound of their lips parting strong in the silence of their home. –But I’m sure as hell that the reason  for what I’m living …is to have you at least once. Completely, entirely,  _absolutely. _ As long as you desire. As if its only to  _please you_ a little more. – 

The last words told at his ear, a trail of kisses that worked down to his shoulders, making the smaller close his eyes, letting him do as he grabbed his shirt. Letting out short gasps as he moved.

-So, tell me,  _Angel_ . -Words against his skin. -Will  _ **you** _ _ let me_ , have you? –

- _Yes._ -Allen whimpered, making the other shudder with anticipation. 

  
  


It was a nice thing having read everything in the library he ran. It was also a nice thing that his procrastination let him be a master with knots. A particular skill learn ed through a year of not wanting to be responsible and hiding  i n the back room with a rope and a book about the erotic use of one. 

Before, he never thought about the practical use of such skill. Instead, he always planned on making Yuu feel uncomfortable as he tied him while he meditated or had naps. An extreme sport maybe, but something that at the moment, sounded like fun enough with the other’s light sleep and the time that the knots required. 

But then, as he stared at the red that gnawed on that pale skin, the knots like cherries on his back, Lavi thanked his stupidity. Because for once it was the most useful thing he considered having. 

-Is…Is it too tight? -He asked his husband. Allen’s face against the mattress and his breathing already rushed. Gasps that gave no help or mercy to his already flushed face, his arms at his back, making impossible for him to move. 

- _N-No...ah…_ -He licked his lips, his knees supporting his weight, tiny trembles that let him know how excited he was because of that. Lavi’s hand was over one of his butt cheeks and he felt him move against his touch, his face impossibly red as he panted and tried to avoid his gaze, burying it in between the pillows. -Its ok. -His voice muffled against the fabric. 

-Are _ you_ ok, my Love? -The redhead caressed his back, making him arch as a strangled moan was received in between the cushions. A long, expressive and pleading sound that forced a smile out of him and hit the air out his lungs. 

He waited patiently for Allen to calm down, his breath tough huffs that asked him to pull his face o f f his hiding place. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to pull oxygen; oversensitive with every touch that felt like fire.

It was true that he was no virgin when he met him. By the time they even crossed words, Allen had a long and experienced path that many people only dream or know as a literary fantasy, rather that something that happened to real people. Yet, never, and that meant  _ **never ** _ _ **ever** _ , he had let a man took control of him  like he was allowing Lavi. His fiery nature too strong and hostile to let anyone b reak him even if it was just for quick arrangement. 

He could act innocent and he could let them believe they had the upper hand. As he said the second time they had sex, he knew how to beg perfectly and he also was a master at taking the part of the submissive little pet. But that didn’t mean that in a real situation he would let anyone to be over him. To order him around. To make him be defenseless and helpless to their mercy. For Allen, there was nothing more important than his willpower. Than his power to fight back. 

It was important when he dated Yuu, their relationship based in fights as he never bent to his will inside the bedroom. Perhaps he gave in emotionally, where he was fragile. Psychologically were he felt weak…but sexually? Sexually the power was his and his alone. And no one would take that from him. 

The only place where he had everything and anything he wished. Where he was a deity and a king. Where he could win. 

Until then. 

-Love? -His tone was tender, and Allen felt more restless than before. He wanted to see his face. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him. To feel his skin against him, to experience his heat and his taste. The way his voice moved with every undertone; he wanted to  _have _ him. But there, with his face hot and his hands tied, the deprivation hit him like it would to a drug addict, making him feel dizzy with every small touch. 

- _Y-Y-Yes. Yes. I’m fine. Yes. _ -His own words made him shiver, listening how desperate he sounded. He dared to open one eye, his pupil like the one of a cat that found out the Christmas tree lights move around the thing; his world expanding as his reflection got colorized in a red spherical ornament. Lavi smiled at him and he squirmed  i n his place trying to hide again from his sight. -Don’t look at me like that! –

It’s was a shaky command; every power stripped from its owner, leaving him exposed like one of the mortals for the first time in his godly experience. The redhead let him be, knowing it was a process of trust and confidence. The sight exciting enough for him to start to grow impatient as well, but not enough to betray the sacred faith his husband gifted him for their anniversary. 

-I know I’m a mess! I… _ah…ah fuck! -_ As he inhaled the ropes grew tighter, munching his skin with every movement, strangling him the right way. - _Lavi, Lavi, please. _ -He was drooling, and the redhead found himself unable to stop his hand  for reaching for his face, brushing away his hair. - _Touch me. Touch me again…-_

A sudden change of character, but he didn’t fall for it. Knowing exactly when would the  _enough_ be arriving. 

- _ **Lavi!** _ -His husband demanded once more, tears falling that were nothing but  Ecstasy. His panting harder. 

-Hey Angel. I thought you said you would be sweet. -A calm sentence that sounded pronounced by anyone else but his racing heart, already palpitating  i n his brain. 

- _I will. I will I promise. _ –At that distance, he was able to feel the warmth that his skin produced. An overheating machine asking for some relief.

-I don’t know. Somehow, I don’t believe you. -A touch over his butt cheek. A warning.

- _Just do it! _ _ **Lavi! ** _ -A growling threat that he adored. Everyone could think Allen would be tender and nice tied up. Big, glimmering eyes that asked to be gentle and the accent of a cherub, praying to be cared for. 

Yet, there he was, a mix that jumped from anger to pleading. A mess that struggled like a trapped wild animal. Ready to bite but careful to move. 

He knew about his freedom and he understood his feelings. He always let him take the lead. After all, Lavi was still who he was rather if he was handcuffed to a bed or pinning him against a wall. Having him ride him or pulling his silver hair from behind as he made him scream. His position didn’t matter to him, as long as it was with Allen. Lavi thought about this while he decided what to do, his eyes fascinated with a captured and raw god. 

-Mh, I think that’s not the way to talk to your husband. Don’t you? -Sweat beads were already making hard  for Allen to keep his eyes open. His mouth showing the pretty sharp teeth he had that many marks gave to the redhead those four years of relationship. -We’ll have to take care of that. –

- _Fuck it, _ _ **do me already! ** _ -The tallest laughed, taking his time rubbing his ass as he calculated the right place to perform his desire. 

-Tsk, tsk. Be nice, angel. -A deafening spank that got mixed with the loudest moan he ever heard from the silver haired. -If you want me to do anything, I’m afraid you shall say please. –

- _P-please, please…-_ He asked, his tongue as red as his face, already wetting the place where his cheek would touch if he as much as breath differently. Lavi took his time and with a purr he kept on with their game.

- _Please_ , what? My precious, delicious, wonderful  _Allen._ -As his name was pronounced his mind caressed the verge of its descent to madness. Everything an abuse to his senses, his brain having troubles processing how such tiny things could give him so much satisfaction. 

- _Lavi…Lavi just _ _ **fuck** _ _ me. _ _ **Don’t** _ _ make me ask you! -_ Another spank. A red mark where he could place his fingers easily. - _ **AH! –** _

- _Nicer_ , my darling. -It was starting to be difficult to focus. The way he moved a distraction that begged  i n its own language. 

- _Please! Please! Ah! Please fuck me! -_ A new one, on the other side. The tender skin taking the action with renewed sensation. - _ **MNH, AH! LAVI, PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE ME, PLEASE! ** _ – 

There was no time to think, a thrust and the scream that followed threatening to make him cum. Making him stop for a moment to calm himself down. 

- _ **No** _ _! Don’t stop, please _ _ **Lavi, please!** _ -As he took him from the hips, he rotated him enough to keep going, letting him breathe easily. - _ **Yes! YES! OH YES! LAVI!** _ –

-If you don’t  _shut the _ _ **fuck up** _ this is going to end in less than five seconds,  _ **Allen.** _ -The redhead hissed with gritted teeth. 

Even between his panting and the hair sticking to his face he could see his smile. The dangerous, the treacherous, the mischievous. The smile that knew he had him again around his little finger. The one that ruled the world. 

- _ **AH! LIKE THAT, LAVI! AH YES! YES! DO ME! ** _ -Now he was the one growling, clenched jaw and nails sinking on his porcelain skin. The body of his better half moving under his command, but his mind under his spell. 

As he promised, they didn’t last long. Allen over stimulated and feeling faint as the orgasm finally arrived; the redhead not even a little far behind, the contraction squeezing the nirvana from inside his chest and down. The black, dancing and playing a risky game as it got closer and then retreated from his eyes. Letting him remain on the land of the living. 

-I love you…but… _Fuck you, babe. -_ Friendly violence. His brain having the neurological equivalence to fireworks.

- _ **Fuck me yourself, coward.** _ -Was the exhausted answer as he twisted in his restraints. 

-You are…You are an absolute  _monster_ . I feel like I’m going to die…but…in a nice way. –His back against the mattress, Lavi took his time trying to get a hold o f his escaping soul. His sentence interrupted by his attempts to breathe. A fish out of its tank.

-Let me go or I’ll bite you the second you get close to my face. -Junior turned to his left, releasing a single not that would allow him to be free. - _Ah, no, wait! Mnh! N-nh! -_ The rope bounced back slowly from the grooves on his skin. The sensitivity melting his malice under the fingers of his husband. - _Oh Lavi, wait. Ah…Ah…! –_

-A  _big mouth_ for such a  _pretty face_ . -Allen finally moved to face him, his eyes letting the tears drop as he reached to touch his face. 

-A  _useful_ mouth. I think you meant… _professor. _ –

Whenever he thought Allen couldn’t top their best kiss yet, he found a new way to surprise him. His moans as he kept going flooding his senses while he flushed against his naked body, making Lavi close to have a painful erection again. His mind disconnecting for a second as he bit his lip slowly. Enough to bruise it but never to hurt him. His words from before nothing more than that; the idea of really hurting Lavi impossible for Allen to understand. 

-Hold it. -Pulling back the hardest thing he did in his entire life. -If we have a second round I’m seriously going to die, Snowflake. –

-If you say please, I won’t kill you back. -His hand over the side of his neck. His long and slender fingers touching the beginning of his haircut, now a little longer as he got bored with the undercut. -I’m sure you took a part of me when you got inside after all that spanking. -A shiver that felt close to a controlled convulsion. -Killing you with this isn’t a fair price to pay,  _professor? -_ A purr of pleasure as he kissed him, letting him grab his ass once again. The lines that the rope made branded on his body, a map of their promise and their sin. 

- _Please_ , my Love. My angel, my darling. Have a little mercy on my soul. -Another kiss and a smile, cuddling against him. All his harshness extinct.

-I love you, Lavi. Happy anniversary. -A timid pause that gave into a more tender tone. -I’m glad we got married. -The redhead traced a red line over his lover’s arm, closing his eyes as he sighed. 

-I love you too, Allen. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the universe by marrying me. –A second of silence. -Marry me again. Every day of our lives until we die. –

- _Yes, always_ . - 

  
  


Midnight and the party w as barely starting. 

-Are you sure you don’t have your costumes wrong? -Allen shot Kanda a bitchy look that made Alistair flinch. Such expression something he never witnessed before on the shortest.

-Are you sure you don’t have your mouth at the wrong place? I could help you out with that. -Lavi held his husband’s arm, trying to put distance between the two. The passing of the years and how they got back to something similar to a friendship apparently enough for Allen to forget how terrified he was of a fight time ago. A sign of forgiveness.

-Why don’t you come here and say it to my face,  _Beansprou_ t? –He had a dark blue uniform. The attempt of his now  _official_ girlfriend to dress him up as anything but a sport’s man. The badge on his chest identifying the costume as a police officer instead of anything else, as he refused to wear something over his head,  his hair pushed back . 

-Why would I want to be close to that ever again? -Lenalee sighed as she was bringing his partner another beer. Tired to see those two try to bite each other’s head even when they were already friends again. 

-If angels are like you, honestly, I hope I go to hell. –The redhead knew they weren’t really fighting, but still he hugged his man over the shoulders. Caging him between his arms and resting his chin over his head, moving the aureole as he did. His horns perfectly in place over his copper mane. 

He gestured for Lena to do the same. Pleading her to control his date. She smiled at him apologetically and Lavi tried to concentrate in not being aware of the harness that Allen kept wearing under his white clothes. His coat opened enough for him to sneak a hand in there and feel it over the thin fabric of his shirt. 

-Don’t worry I’m sure you will. –A smile finally reached his face and Kanda answered with one of his own. Now easier for him to give them away.

-Hey…why did you guys took so long to arrive? –Their friend asked to break the tension that got build around every other people that didn’t know they were playing. The question a tradition already, as the pair couldn’t seem to be on time on any event of theirs.

-Uh, well…You know it’s also our anniversary so…I was doing things and…-Lavi started, his long, fake black nails reaching the edge of the garment, playing with it while he remained speaking. Forcing Allen to push against him, his movements now something he noticed rather he wanted or not. His hands over his forearms, letting him do. Inviting him to. A pattern of breathing that changed, but not for anyone but him to notice.

-That’s right! Congratulations! -Alistair and Lena said at the same time.

-And are you “ _things”?_ -Yuu asked again, staring  dis approvingly to his ex.

-Yeah, why do you care? -He knew they wouldn’t believe him, but still, Lavi rolled his eyes and hid his face on his husband’s shoulder. Whispering just for him.

-I am going to kill you. And then I will kill myself. Stop picking a fight with him, Snowflake. –

-Hm? If it’s like this afternoon then,  _please_ dear  _professor, I beg you_ . Do as you please. -They were talking close to each other’s lips and Kanda was already too bored to care about them; talking instead with Lenalee and Alistair about costumes. All of them too used to the pair to pay attention to their sudden display of affection. Already aware that marriage did nothing but make them worse. 

-You are  _so mean_ . Maybe next time I’ll tie you by the legs and…-The black outfit of the redhead was getting to o hot. A long loose vest over a black tank top that stuck to him like a second skin. Black jeans with metallic applications and leather boots. A pair of sleeves that started under the line that drew the muscle of his well-toned shoulder and ended at his wrist. Twin bat wings that Lenalee and Komui cats, Komurin and Golem, kept chasing at the slightest chance, getting up the furniture trying to touch them with their tiny black beans.

-And? What if I refuse? What are you going to do? _Spank_ _me_? -Their private conversation was shifting their mood, the silver haired turning completely to rest his hands over his pectorals, letting him sneak his hands under his coat and under his shirt. The necking still on decent grounds as it was impossible for anyone that wasn’t looking to realize.

-I  _will_ , my Love. As long as you let me hear that voice of yours again. –He scratched over one of the ropes marks, making him held him by the top’s collar.

-_Mh!_ _Professor! _-A whimpering moan that was dangerously balancing between real and fake. Both giggled as they got lost in each other’s eyes. -My husband is going to know. –

-I’m sure he won’t mind. -He kissed him on the jaw, close to his neck, the shortest biting his lower lip as he did. -I mean…isn’t his fault if he left you here alone without someone to care for you? I’m just trying to help you get a good grade,  _pretty face. -_

-Keep it like that and you will be the one tied to the bed. And we both know what happens to you when I ride you like…-

A glass that got shattered at the floor and five pairs of eyes stared at the source. The couples getting close as they got startled. 

A blond man stood still, his mouth open and his clear gray eyes fixed on the pair. A demon and an angel. Perhaps with the wrong set of wings. 

-WHAT DID YOU SAID WALKER? –He shouted at his friend as he peeked from the security of Lavi’s arms. 

-Oh, Bak! I’m sorry I didn’t mean for you to hear that! –Bak thought he had the decency to blush, but as he looked at the redhead, he knew the other didn’t really care that he listened to them. A pathetic attempt of restraining a smile on his face, the mismatched eyes mocking him like when they were teenagers at the same high school, and he tripped in front of Foh after telling him he liked her.

-YOU ARE SORRY? I HAD TO PICTURE YOU TWO BEING KINKY  I N MY HEAD. HOW  AM I GOING TO FACE YOU GUYS AGAIN?! –Yuu walked with Lenalee right behind him. His arms crossed over his chest and a sarcastic smile that froze his blood and stopped his ranting right on its tracks.

-On their behalf… they didn’t force you to do that, Barbie doll. –He taunted him giving his best friend and sort of brother in law space to ran away to another part of the place. Already knowing them to perfection. -But if that’s your thing I’m sure they won’t judge you. -

-YOU SHUT UP KANDA, YOU DON’T KNOW A THING. –

  
  


-You are terrible. -Lavi muttered over his lips, kissing him again. Tasting every part of him as his eyes were closed, the music dying as they entered that bathroom nobody ever used at Lenalee’s. 

-Yes. Now close the door. If you can handle it, I won’t make a noise. –As he pulled air, a mewl shook with it. Making the redhead aware that now he wouldn’t be able to get out of the place until his problem was taken care of. Those pants really letting it see.

- _Ah, so wicked._ –The door got closed and he took his husband, sitting him over the sink. Allen’s arms already around his neck, his own belt tingling as it was unfastened like a flash.

-A little. –

“_To this king I will bow, at least for now.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, crybabies!  
I’m sorry again for arriving late, I’ve been a little sick and I spend my time sleeping because that’s how we cure things in this economy (?).  
Anyway! Happy birthday Bak, since today 11/11 is his birthday, I bet his wish is never having to deal with this couple again.  
We arrive to the end of the Halloween special! I hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it! Thank you for your kind comments and your interest in these brief specials. As December approaches, remember on Christmas there will be another! Tho, if you celebrate Christmas, I wouldn’t recommend reading it at your family dinner. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
I tried my best with a little kinkier settlement in this NSFW and I hope it worked out for you guys!  
Remember, if you want to contact me outside of this platform you can follow me on twitter @noctomata.  
But well, happy Halloween!


End file.
